What the Hell?
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: The host club ends up in a home furnishing store, and needless to say, they can't help but cause problems. Rated T for mild language.


**Hey guys! This is just a short story I thought would be funny, and I got the idea from my best friend and Beta reader, ZareEraz. It's pretty funny, I think. Enjoy!**

What the Hell?

"What the hell?" Kyoya stood looking down a long aisle of a large department store. "Haruhi, what was this place called again?" The raven looked down at the girl standing beside him who looked just as perplexed as he did.

"Megamax. It's the largest furniture store in Japan." Haruhi sweat-dropped as she watched Hikaru and Kaoru run as fast as they could down the aisle to take a couple of children's chairs off of the shelf and start to set them up. "Hey guys, those are too small for you, you'll break them."

"Come on, Haruhi! Don't be such a downer. This is fun!" The boys frowned at her and rebuttaled her in unison.

"What is this place, Haruhi?" The brunnette turned to her left to see Tamaki with a giant grin on his face and shining eyes.

"Um… it's just a department store... they sell furniture and other household objects." Tamaki laughed at the idea saying something about commoners being geniuses and running off to join the twins in their endeavor to set up the kid's chairs, which turned out to be for Honey-senpai because he was the only one small enough to fit in them properly.

"How the hell did we end up here, anyways?" The raven haired boy to her right asked once again.

"I'm not even quite sure… Train, I think." The little brunnette made a face as she watched the three mischief makers suddenly drop their project and take off down the cross aisle.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kyoya watched them turn the corner, uneasy of what exactly they had in mind now.

"Do we really need, or even want to know?" Haruhi looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

"Probably not." Before either of them knew it, they were watching Tamaki come back around the corner with a large cart, and the three boys started loading up the two chairs into the cart with full intent to buy them. Then the blonde started running down the aisles, laughing and grabbing random things off of the shelves and throwing them in the cart, too. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the boy when he put a light fixture that he didn't need in there as well. "We'll just stop the idiot before he actually buys all of that crap."

They both sighed, watching the twins join in, throwing things into the cart in the same manner they had thrown things at eachother during their staged fight. They hadn't even been paying attention to what they were throwing when Honey-senpai suddenly went flying through the air and landed in the cart, soon to be covered completely by the flying objects.

Once the cart was nearly full and their current aisle nearly empty they stopped to look around and spotted Mori-senpai standing alone close by. Kaoru was the first to speak up. "Hey, guys. Where did Honey-senpai go." As he said that the little blonde popped out from under the pile of items it the cart, laughing.

"I'm right here!" He had Usa-chan in his hand and he smiled hugely and giggled. Mori senpai went to pull him out of the mess, and the three devils took off again down another aisle, and Honey and Mori went another direction.

"What the hell?" Kyoya said again as he watched the madness and the mess that the other boys were causing. The two calm companions started walking, uninterested in the things around them. Just as they were about to pass the cross aisle, they stopped, hearing something out of place. They were about to step out into the aisle when Tamaki went flying by, feet not on the ground and standing on the back of the cart.

As he whizzed by he shouted at them, "Hey, guys! Aren't commoner's the best?" He sounded like he was about to continue but was already long gone. They stood fixed, staring at the spot where Tamaki had disappeared, continuing down the way. Not more that a few seconds had passed when they heard a big crash and two voices say, "Oooo." as if something crazy had just happened.

Kyoya and Haruhi leaned forward just enough to poke their heads into the aisle to see what had occured, and found Tamaki on his butt behind his motionless cart. The cart had crashed into a large display of twinkle lights, the packaged boxes falling over, no longer displayed and strewn all over the floor. When they turned their heads the other way they spotted two red-heads with a death wish, both of them lowering their arms from the big push they had just given their boss.

When Kyoya glared at them they turned on their heels and made their way down a random aisle as fast as they could, just wanting to get away from the now pissed off shadow king. "What the hell?" Kyoya stood up straight and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a moment.

When he looked back up Haruhi was walking away, so he followed. She led him down the cross aisle away from Tamaki and to the back corner of the store where they were now getting into the larger items. There was a large section of sofas and coffee tables, then a section of kitchen appliances, and finally they reached the portion of the store dedicated to bathrooms. This was where they found the twins trying to turn the water on in some of the showers. "Why don't they work?"

"What the hell?" Haruhi heard the boy next to her mumble once again. He obviously wasn't going to explain this to them, so she took the liberty herself.

"Of course they don't work, they aren't hooked up to water. What do you want to turn them on for anyways?" The boys glanced at eachother before answering together.

"Nothing…" And they walked away, taking whatever mischievous plans they had concocted with them.

In the meantime, Tamaki had quickly gotten himself unburied from his mess, and made himself scarce, vowing to not go back into that section the rest of the afternoon, knowing that whoever had to clean it up would be very upset with him.

When he finally caught up to the rest of the group he once again found them looking for Honey and Mori-senpai. When they had looked around for a while, Kyoya finally spotted them. They were in an aisle full of bath towels and similar things, and Honey-senpai had made himself an igloo out of the towel bundles. The raven sighed mumbling another "What the hell?" as he approached the igloo that Mori was guarding, and realized that Honey-senpai was inside, fast asleep.

Kyoya was about to explain to them why they couldn't do that when they heard an angry voice coming from the opposite end of the aisle, and the trio scattered, leaving the angry employee to clean up their mess as they gathered up the rest of the group and fled the building before they could get into any more trouble, Honey-senpai still asleep over his cousin's shoulder.

The group of misfits boarded the train in silence on their way home from their eventful afternoon in the Megamax. It was silent most of the way back until Kyoya broke the silence with a short statement. "What the hell just happened?"

 **And there you have it, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all later! Don't forget to review! Ciao! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


End file.
